Happy Never After
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: She wants to fight her past to protect their future. A war, a promise and the right to complete a mission set long ago. Kiya left in the hopes of finishing what she thought was dead and buried. But tales don’t die easy. VincentXKiya
1. Prologue

**Le gasp! She lives! Howdy all! As you can see I have finally started the sequel to 'Hell Hath No Fury'. This is just the prologue to the main story. I was going to add the first chapter onto the end of it, but I am only 1000 words into it. Tell me what you think, and I shall get the first chapter up asap. You can official blame College for my lack in updates :( I'm sorry!**

Winter changed to spring and before I knew it, the summer's blossom was falling from the trees and the realisation of my ever growing loneliness hit me. It had been almost a year, a full year, 365 days without all I had grown to know and love. I promised... no, swore that I would return when I had resolved my past. I guess I needed to understand it before finding out where it all went wrong. Word had reached my ear that through recent months, people had been sent to find me. But thanks to my trick, my game, they couldn't find me unless I deemed it to be so.

Shadows became my only friend and decent conversation was few and far between. I longed for human contact, the muffled curses through the Shera walls, girlish laughter... a reason to smile. Throwing my mobile phone into the ocean was the last step before becoming completely independent again.

It hurt...the last kiss hurt me more than anything I've ever had to do before. The look in Vincent's eyes was heartbreaking. He knew he couldn't change my mind, and it was killing him. It had been the first time that Vincent had shown such strong, saddening emotion in front of me, and the only thing I could do was brush away the tears and tell him everything would be okay... and eventually, it would be.

I had kept myself in touch with Shinra, yet our 'meetings' were strictly by phones, which were destroyed after use.

Jaken; the man who supposedly loved me, had tried to keep hidden. But I had my contacts around Gaia who always kept me informed on his whereabouts.

I guess for those of you, who do not know who I am, I should introduce myself.

My name is Kiya Antoinette Suestia and this is my story of love, loss and complete realisation. Ever thought that the impossible was just that? Well that is the whole point of my tale, never believe that you can't have a happy ending. Heart ache is a part of getting to where you want to be, naturally, but it can sometimes take that to understand why things went wrong originally. This is my soul, my meaning, what I was and what I have become.

Read, learn and understand my life.

But trust me, its complexity is higher than what you realise.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Whiskey And Work

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've had most of it since putting up the prologue but exams are ruling my life at the min :( So! Here we finally are. This is dedicated to who has stuck by me the whole way through the first part and was the first one to review, thanks hun! Hope you like the rest of it :) I do not own or pretend to own anything but my plot and my OCs, (bows head) hmph :)**

Chapter 1

33 years ago

My feet moved upon the ground in quick, calculated steps. My concentration was solely on the target in front of me. A small robot circled around me and attempted to zap my skin with its bolt but I was determined to get through this session without a single bruise or graze. My only weapon was a medium sized staff which I swung above my head, ready to 'kill' the piece of technology.

"Watch your step, Kas!" I grunted as my concentration was cut and a sharp bolt ran through my body, sending me falling to the ground. I heard the laughter of a fellow Turk above me and glared at the view of Logan Mitchell. His rebellious auburn hair was swept across his piercing green eyes. A hand was thrown into my face but I batted away the gesture and stood up on my own.

"What do you want, Logan? Can't you see I'm busy? I'm sure you have better things to do than bug me" I muttered whilst picking up my staff and brushing myself down.

"Naw, I should have had a mission assessment this morning but I thought to myself, why would I stay there, when you are out here?" I scowled and rolled my eyes. I had chosen a training facility twenty minutes from the main building so I could get away from any annoying sods such as Logan.

"Back off, I'm warning you." He laughed and followed me into the lockers.

"Come on, Kas, you know I'm only messing with you. Lighten up" I wasn't in the mood for his attitude, I know he meant no harm but it was the last thing I needed right now.

"Look, I'm just trying to do my job okay, Logan. I won't be able to do much training after having the new booster from Hojo. Nearly everyone has had a bad turn from it" He nodded. A close friend of his, Louis Morgan had been in the bases' infirmary since he was shot up with the drug. I shook off the thought of what exactly was in the substance, asking never ended well.

"Come on, let's get back. Gary said there is a meeting in an hour that all Turks need to go to" I groaned and hit my head against my locker. These meetings usually dragged on, adding to my list of 'what I do not want/ or cannot handle'.

"You are the only girl in this hell hole, Kas, your presence would kinda be missed" I laughed softly as he stated the obvious. I nodded and followed him out of the complex.

Present

I leant against the frame of what was the door to the complex I had trained in all those years ago. Louis had died later on that week through so called 'natural causes'. What was natural about a 25 year old man dying on the spot? I ran my hand against the wooden bar which had previously been used to improve flexibility; much like someone learning ballet would.

I cursed as the splintered wood caused a gash in my hand. With a sigh I wiped it and knew that it would heal fast enough. My body had formed an unnaturally high healing speed. It would be nothing more than a pink scar in the morning.

I had received a call last night from an unknown source telling me that Jaken had been here. I knew that he had no plans on staying here, but I was trying to find some sort of pattern in his travel. So far this month it had been the old Shinra labs, the Nibelheim mountains and here. No connection as such, other than I had been to all places when I was a Turk, on missions and such. I walked into the changing room and gazed around at all of the battered and broken lockers. The only one intact was the one I used as a teenager. Intact it may have been, but bullet holes adorned the metal frame. I squinted my eyes and could just make out the fine carving of someone's initials.

_J.K_

Jaken Kylo. He **had** been here. I groaned and slammed one of the doors shut. What the hell was his game? He was leading me all over Gaia, and for what? Just so he could attempt to kill me? I wish he would just get it over with and fight me rather than run from our past.

I left the base slightly annoyed with myself for coming here in the first place. I knew the more I delved into my memories; the harder it would be for me to actually beat Jaken.

It was half seven and being winter still, the nights were dark and dreary. A slight drizzle was starting to fall and I thought it would be best to find some sort of shelter for the time being. I mounted my motorbike and set off towards Kalm, I would find an inn in the outskirts and leave early in the morning before anyone was awake. That's the only way I could stay hidden from people within the city. Those who started to edge towards who I was I would pay to keep quiet and would move on to the next hometown.

Vincent's POV

There are many moments in life when you stop and question yourself and your ability to stay strong and keep things balanced. I for one can honestly say that I have done just that on many an occasion. When such high expectations fall at your door, you cannot always disregard them and lock them out; instead you must pick them up, brush them off and add them to the already growing pile in your mind. No rest for those who care to make a difference.

My eye sight seemed to blur with each passing second, every tick of the clock caused the letters on the screen to distort to a greater extent. With a deep sigh, I pushed away from the desk and rested my head in my hands. This was far beyond what any respectable person could handle. I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't going to be an effortless job. Trying to find someone who had years of the original Turk training was about as easy as finding a needle in a stack of hay the size of Gaia. And if that wasn't enough to send even the gods cowering in fear, the fact that the person who was nothing but a dot on Shinra's radar, was the person who I loved. I had promised that I wouldn't look for her, but I knew even then that it was a promise I couldn't keep.

It only took the travel to Rocket town to realise that it wasn't only myself who wasn't ready to let go of the 21 year old Wutian gunslinger. Cid Highwind was the person to formally introduce us all with Kiya; shortly after our meeting in Zienna. It had never crossed my mind to ask Cid where he had met Kiya as I wasn't in the correct frame of mind at that point. It had come to light that they had known each other since he was a child, but that was as far as he would delve into the subject.

I had jumped straight into the deep end and was pulling up documents hidden within the Shinra database just to see if they were in contact with her. I was in no doubt that someone within our network was, but that certain person was playing painfully scarce. I eyed the clock. _3.07am. _The thought of sleep wasn't appealing to me at the moment, but I knew that I would need it sooner or later. Many of those close to me have taken it upon themselves to show their faces nearly every day. Part of me feels like I should be offended, as it seems that they think I'm am incapable of looking after myself. On the other hand, I do appreciate the help. Sometimes the frustration of constant dead ends becomes intolerable and I find the need to vent.

Kelia had decided to join with the WRO again in an attempt to defeat any remaining Deepground soldiers around Gaia. As far as I was aware, she was now in Junon whilst I stayed in Wutai. It was better for her there; my company would have lacked any excitement. I feared at the beginning that my friends believed I had returned to my previous cocooned self. That however isn't the case at all. It has been my main priority to keep Kiya safe, wherever she is, in some hope that she does indeed return. Not that I would blame her if she doesn't. There are certain aspects of her past that she has wished to dig up and set right for a long time now, although I do not know what that means for 'us'. A part of me wondered that if she found was she sought for, that I would no longer have a place in her life.

With a dejected sigh I closed the laptop down and clicked it shut. There was no used looking for something that I couldn't physically see. I downed the rest of the whiskey in the glass and inspected the empty container; perhaps it wasn't only the lack of sleep. Alcohol wasn't something I had been known to drink in excess, but what they didn't know now, wasn't going to hurt them. Certain people were known to have their worries and fears suppressed with a fair few drinks, but I definitely wasn't one in that group.

Gathering together the cluster of paper work and folders sprawled across the desk; I shoved them in a drawer and locked it. This was beyond ridiculous, hiding this away from the others wasn't going to help the situation any, in fact if anything it would add further problems if they were to find out. Great, yet another problem to add to the pile I somehow began to accumulate a year ago. I couldn't deny it though, sometimes the urge to ring a member of AVALANCHE and asked for advice was almost too much to push down; I suppose I have changed.

I stuck the glass in the dishwasher and switched the kitchen light off. I would attempt to get at least a few hours sleep tonight. Tomorrow I was meeting with Reeve to talk about a few WRO matters and inform me on how Kelia was doing. I'm sure the last thing he needed was to think that I was uninterested with the meeting. I couldn't think of a probable excuse to not go when first asked and it would give me a chance to ask Reeve a few questions of my own. I walked into my bedroom..._our _bedroom and gathered together what I thought would be needed for a few days. Clothing, toiletries, towels...and the letter, I couldn't leave the letter here, it was the only part of Kiya I had and the thought of leaving that too wasn't agreeing with me at all.

After finishing that monotonous task I washed away – or tried to- the stress of finding nothing during a quick shower before collapsing on the double bed. I tried to relax against the cool silk bedding and attempted to sleep away the worry.

Kiya's POV (Present)

Good b'n'bs aren't a luxury you can have when you want to remain unnoticed. Don't get me wrong, I can deal with most conditions, you were made to when you were part of the Turks, but _that _was beyond me, what ever happened to human rights? Hot running water and clean bedding would have been nice. I ended a stressful day with a freezing cold shower and a restless night on the floor because no way was a sleeping in that bed. Since when was white cotton, brown? I paid the owner in the morning and left the bar; inhaling a good lungful of the fresh air I was deprived of. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of what the breakfast would have been, cold bacon and rancid eggs I'm sure.

A package had been left for me during the night, yet the person who sent it in had not given their name. That was best though, no name means one less thing to track down. I drove to the edge of Kalm and kick up the stand while I ripped the thick brown paper. A small smile crossed my lips as I my hand delved into the bubble wrap inner and felt a small metal object.

"You sly dog" I muttered to myself as a brand new mobile phone appeared as I placed the large envelope behind me. I flipped it open and went to the contact list. One single phone number. One new single phone number. The one single new phone number that was in every phone sent to me, each one random but all directed to Shinra. I rubbed my thumb gently over the call button and bit my lip. Was I ready to hear the latest news? The answer was always no, but to hear a familiar voice that may or may not have some valuable information from me, was an action I was willing to live with. I listened to the ringing tone and held my breath for the answer.

"On time as always" I recognised the voice of Rufus immediately and relaxed against the seat when I knew it wasn't a trick.

"It's not like I have anything else to do" I said, my sarcasm was playful and he knew it.

"Yes, well, schedules aside I was hoping that you had time to assess a new lead we have" By the sound of his voice, he felt strongly about it. It didn't hold the usual uncertain edge to it, for which I was glad, Shinra has learnt over the past not the lie to me.

20 years ago

The Shinra headquarters had changes dramatically in the past ten years. Old technology had been replaced by the latest gadgets and gizmos. Only the best for them of course. I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled deeply. I had accepted a job interview from Shinra. I would be one of the few in charge of the weapon training department and would have the responsibility to train all from young cadets to 1st class Soldiers. I had seen it as an opportunity to try and level out what I felt the old systems lacked. The thought of loosing young fighters simply because they were not properly trained or prepared sent a bitter flame through my body. _Not again. _I had been out of the grasps of Shinra for nearly fourteen years and I still wasn't fully convinced that they have changed like the public have said. They have no idea what happens within those doors when you are trusted with their secrets...or when you find them out accidently.

I was pointed in the direction of the elevator heading towards the president's office, not that I needed to be shown of course, my memory wasn't that bad. After pressing the button numbered '1st' I leant against the side of the carrier and waited to be taken up to the designated floor. I wondered how they were going to try and get me on board once again. I knew my answer, I wouldn't have come if the answer was no, but I wanted to see them squirm. I found a certain novelty in the idea of the President asked _me_ for a favour. After all he was 'new' to the job and I'm sure what he has heard about me hasn't all been sugar coated with Shinra lies.

I slipped through the opening elevator and knocked on the door labelled 'President Shinra- 1980'. It only seemed like yesterday that he had been titled as the president, that part scared me.

"Come in" I did as asked and opened the door to see Mr President himself sitting there, proud as punch, awaiting me to sit down and listen to him. "Sit down Miss Suestia" I didn't like the way my voice sounded on his tongue one bit. Yet another thing hasn't changed then.

"For you to call me personally and ask for my assistance must mean something" I dead planned. I wasn't going to go through false phatic with him, there was no need, he knew how I felt. He fumbled with the pages in front of him and placed them to one side before lighting a cigar and taking a long drag.

"Yes, as you know I don't arrange things like this often. But I felt that Shinra needed someone of your taste Miss Suestia. You were after all, the first female Turk, and the youngest" I nodded. I was the youngest known Turk to pass all tests and not be killed within the opening year. "Which leads me onto this 'interview' I told you about. It isn't exactly an interview as such, rather a request for you to join Shinra once again" I sighed at his appeal and thought over the pros and cons once again in my head.

"By join... you mean..."

"Full pay, the ability to come and go as you wish within the facilities. You will be given an apartment on site to live in and a room within the complex. Holiday bonus and a pension worth more than what most men would earn in their life. Believe me Miss Suestia, this is an opportunity not worth missing" My mind took in all the benefits I would have, but that was just the good side. I wanted to know about those I would teach, how many at one time, any apprentices and what I would have to do within this 'teaching'.

"What about my 'pupils'" I asked after finally taking the offer and sitting down on the chair.

"You will have groups at a time to teach and prepare for the assignments and missions ahead. Apprentices will be given at your request and personal one on one teaching won't be a problem. If you feel the need to ask me for permission, then do call, however I trust your better judgment, I don't think you will need to do that often. Deliberate with the other Generals and trainers if you need help adjusting" For the president to be talking to me like I was some sort of prize made me feel strange. I had been off of their map for a long time and for them to just invite me back into their 'cult' was striking me as odd.

"What's the catch?" there had to be something, I hadn't gotten this far through trusting people by first impressions.

"There is no catch Miss Suestia. Other than going through a few health checks and fitness tests, you have it like I've said" I nodded and watched as he pulled a sheet of paper out and placed a pen on top of it. A contract...I never, ever liked contracts. The fine print was something people never looked at, therefore Shinra didn't put one in. A very bad idea when it comes to the gullible.

"No" He looked up from the parchment and stared into my eyes. "I will not sign anything...not what you or your 'subordinates' have written, I know what these mean and I won't agree to it"

"Without a contract you are not liable for any insurance within our company or pension...amongst other technicalities" I picked up the contract and looked at it, skimming the words and trying to take in what I could without getting completely mind boggled.

"Technicalities or not, I refuse to sign something that will not let me leave the company if I want to" Again, he shuffle and pulled out another piece of A4 paper from his dog eared pile. He slid it across the table and I glanced down at it. I squinted my eyes and frowned slightly in confusion. "What are they?"

"The fine print" I watched as he picked it up and ripped it in two before throwing it in the bin behind me. "They do not apply to you" A small smile rose on my lips. This was my dream job, I knew that but why would they get in touch with _me_?

"Why?" I said "Why me? Why after so long?" He took another drag from his cigar and blew the smoke up into the air with a sigh.

"We felt that the way things had been left in the past were... uncomfortable to say the least. We wanted to repay you with what you wanted in the first place."

"Uncomfortable!" I gripped the chair arms and dug my nails into the hard wood. "**Your **scientist used me as an experiment, a rag doll for his fantasies. I was humiliated and tortured in ways you wouldn't even dream possible Mr President, so no, I don't just think things were left _uncomfortable _at **all**. The only reason I am agreeing to these terms is so I can stop more poor souls going through what I did. No one deserves to be treated like that! **No one!" **I signed the contract, almost carving the signature into the desk and hastily made my way towards the exit.

"We are aware of your past with the Shinra company, Miss Suestia and for that we apologize. The fact you are back however proves that you have unfinished business, we are merely giving you the chance to end it" I turned around and looked at him one last time.

"Oh, believe me _Sir _I will finish it. Have no doubt about that" With that I opened the door and slammed it behind me

Present 

"Where to?" My voice was barely a whisper now and I hoped he could hear me.

"Mideel" The phone went dead and before I knew it, I could feel the cool wind in my hair and the sound of spitting gravel beneath me. I was off on yet another trip, finding a boat to take me over there was the next problem. I would have to catch the night run, no point in chancing an unwanted meeting.

_I just hope we have something here..._

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews, even it is helpful critique :)**


	3. Request, please don't over look this!

Okay guys, I need your help. I've started a livejournal and need some inspiration for new final fantasy VII fics. So, your mission if you chose to accept it is simple. Give me requests! Anything I really don't mind. I still haven't forgotten about my others but fresh input is great. never lets me down lol so anything you want sir, ask away! I have a new love for Zack, Angeal and the other crisis core gang, even lil Cloudy boy :) So there's a starting point :) So please, please review and ask or PM me if you don't want others to see :) Sickfics, fluff, romance, angst etc etc etc :)

Love from me to all

Black-valentine-1992


End file.
